Week 16: Venomfang
Week 16: Venomfang Callux 6/8 - 6/15 AS 967 - 972 When we left off... Your search in Bastion for information about the Fey was off to a slow start, until Nars fortuituously bumped into a young druid named Ana. Ana invited Quintus, Selgaard, and Nars to tea (fancy dress, please!), where she shared what she knew about the Feywild and the politics of faeries. Clyde doubled-down on the hunt for knowledge by visting the Abbot '''at the Moon Monastery. They spoke a bit about the trustworthiness of drow, but the Abbot kept his secrets close to the chest. Then nobody pooped for three days as you traveled back toward Holzdorf on the tried-but-true street food diet of meat pies, cheese, and fried bread. Clyde led you around the city of Holzdorf, hoping that it would reduce your contact with any lingering plague, and got you back to Thundertree around midday. This being Thundertree, you immediately spotted a stray zombie. Luckily for you, Nars was quick enough to see that a bell had been pinned to it, and he was able to stifle the ring as you dropped the monster. Proceeding quietly toward the tower, Clyde cemented your stealth strategy with a well-placed Silence spell. As most of you (ahem, Selgaard) took your Potions of Poison Resistance and braced outside the door, the prospect of fighting an actual dragon became frighteningly real. But apparently you needn't have worried, because Ulfar kicked the shit out of '''Venomfang '''for the second time, and the rest of you stabbed it to death before it even got a chance to retaliate. Some of you spotted a strange phenomenon as the dragon died... Selgaard swallowed its soul! That didn't slow down Nars and Clyde, who used their new leather-working tools to carefully skin the dragon while Ulfar went to look for '''Reidoth the Druid, to seek his opinion on the Fey situation. Reidoth reminded Ulfar that he'd promised to help you with one of your objectives if you helped him with his: AKA the Green Dragon. Dragon dead, Reidoth did his best to answer your questions and to direct your attention toward a barrow with burial mounds covered in white flowers. He also requested a cup of dragon blood, and then returned to his own devices. The rest of you took stock of the dragon's hoard, and Quintus was very eager to burn a copy of A Kiss, Sweet Mother, resulting in an eldritch chill passing through the room. Heckin' spoopy. Before the full hoard was shared out among you, Ulfar reminded everyone that the Shield of Thundertree was also rumored to be in the area. He wanted to find it, and everyone agreed that the area needed to be purged of Giant Spiders and Zombies in any case. You cleaned up on the way through town, and killed the last of the Ash Zombie hoard in the old Barracks. Inside, you found a trap door that went unnoticed on your last (veyr frantic, nearly deadly) visit. The ironwork on the hinge and lock was very badly rusted, but the wooden Shield of Thundertree would probably not be affected by rust, so if it's down there you'll just have to go and look. Around Town Frostholm has elected its seventh High Council: Hadten Glitterdigger, Koob Northlander, Suof Ironender, Lagu Grimcrusher, Crump Deepdelver. The King of Blackaxe has been in intensive meetings with other heads of Inner-Sea-Fairing nations, on Lowslayer Island. Some are saying that a more localized multi-national organization may be brewing. Cuthbertinople has declared the area south of Vaultaria to be a forsaken and lawless place, and ended attempts to patrol it. "The needs of the Ring Road are second to those of the safety of our citizens".